The present invention relates to an electronic automobile anti-theft apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic automobile anti-theft apparatus that prevents an automobile from being stolen by locking a steering wheel through electronic control.
A mechanical steering wheel lock is widely used in the prior art to prevent automobile theft. FIG. 1 shows an example of a steering lock 51, which includes a key cylinder 54 and a lock pin 52. A key (not shown) is inserted in the key cylinder 54 and rotated to actuate the lock pin 52 so that the lock pin 52 engages a steering shaft 53. This prohibits the rotation of the steering shaft 53 and a steering wheel (not shown).
Electronic key systems have recently become popular. An electronic key system starts an engine without using a key. Accordingly, there is a demand for an electronic automobile anti-theft apparatus, such as an electronic steering wheel lock that locks a steering wheel with an actuator (e.g., motor).
However, when employing an electronic steering wheel lock, electrical noise may cause an electronic control unit (ECU) to actuate a motor, which actuates a lock pin, and lock the steering shaft with the lock pin in an unintentional manner.